The Tower
by XxStoryWriterxX
Summary: Hey Guys. this is my first story and i am not sure how well written it is. please leave any advice you would like to give. K Thnx bai :3 the story is basically an adventure based off of minecraft Survival.


The Tower.

Screaming… Blood... Fighting... those are the thoughts that linger in your disturbed mind as you jerk awake from yet another nightmare. Always that nightmare... the same one that has been haunting you every night since that day… so many years ago. Remembering what happened that day seems impossible. Only recalling bits and pieces. If only you could remember what had happened... you shake yourself from your frantic day dreaming to realize that you have wandered into the nearby abandoned forest. You hear shrilling screams off in the distance. You know that a small village is off in that direction. Swiftly moving your legs as quick as you can towards the direction of screaming, wondering what is going on. You rush into the village and see that it is set ablaze! Making your best effort towards the center of the village looking for any signs of life. You see a villager stumble towards you with three arrows ripping through his tattered clothing and mangled torso, crimson blood has soaked his muslin shirt. He weakly calls for help as he falls to the ground. As you quickly help him up, you ask "what is going on here? what happened?" He faintly points back the way be came and whispers "Death…" just as the last of his brave life leaves his body. Raising your eyes to where he was pointing and stare in horror as a horde of skeleton zombies and blazes dragging other villagers off in the dry clay road towards a large Netherbrick Tower off in the distance. Instantly you look around for any other possible survivors but cannot find any. Before you decide to venture forward, you decide to go back to the villager with the arrows and decide to give him a proper burial. For him… for the whole village.

*2 hours later back at home*

you come upon the thought that you have no choice but to figure out what made those creatures attack and carry off with the villagers of the town. you begin having small flashbacks of the night your town was attacked.. and suddenly realize the same tower was off in the distance when your town was destroyed. you have no idea how a tower could move from place to place but you are now determined to find out. you begin packing for the journey ahead of you. after making sure you have everything you could possibly need for the search of the Moving Tower, you saddle your horse and begin heading towards the village that was attacked earlier. hoping you will find out what is going on and avenge your village as well as the village that was just attacked.

*FlashBack*

you wake up to screaming. so much screaming. you look around but cant see much through the smoke that is quickly filling the room. you climb out of your bed and start to head for the door as a support beam collapses under the weight of the blazing fire and knocks you unconscious. as you fall into the void of unconsciousness all you can think of is: this is how i am going to die..? Trapped under a burning log? just as you are about to accept your fate and drift into eternal sleep something jerks you back into consciousness. someone threw water on you. whether it was to wake you up or put out the flames, you werent sure. you realize someone pulled you from the wreckage of your home and to the outskirts of town. "they must have went back to help others" you think to yourself. you begin to try to stand up and go into the town to help everyone else when something hits you in the base of your skull, ringing in your ears in unbearable, sending you back into unconsciousness. Suddenly you wake up for the third time that day with no clue what is going on. looking around you notice your village is still on fire. you see most of the town trying to fight the fires, you start to head towards them once again but stop moving when you see the massive horde of monsters approaching from the far side of the village. they begin tearing into buildings as they get closer and closer the those fighting the blaze, you are frozen with fear, your body not listening to anything you try to do. you try to make a sound, a movement, anything to warn the villagers of the death that was fast approaching. but you are unable to do anything. your body instead makes you run. away from the fear, away from the death, away from the destruction. after running for a while your mind is able to settle.. but at what cost..?

*end of FlashBack*

You jerk awake from your sleep as the last bits of the dream fade away.. you are breathless after this nightmare. this one was different from all the other ones you have had. you could actually remember! you could recall almost everything that happened that night now. almost like your mind wants you to know as much as possible to find the tower. the dream felt so real. almost as if it happened just the day before.. but that was impossible. your village was burned down 10 years ago. you suddenly realize finding the tower is very important to figuring out the reason your village was attacked. you set out searching harder then ever before you spend day after day searching. after four long days of searching you come across a small village in the desert. the only town for miles around, you decide to venture into the village to see if anyone has heard anything about the tower you were searching for. you head towards the center of the town greeting the townspeople as you go. you refill your water supply from the well as you make some small talk with the villagers standing nearby. you think to yourself: "they must not get very many strangers so far out here." maybe this is why this village hasnt seen the destruction that the other villages that are so close together have faced. "maybe this is my chance to start over.. it is so peaceful outhere in the desert. you can see everything for miles, there is nothing that could sneak up on you out here." just as you finish at thought you notice that a few villagers are rushing out of the village yelling about something. you decide to follow them to see what everyone is getting so excited for. that is when you notice out towards the horizon... the top of a tower. slowly moving closer and closer. "your imagining things" you tell yourself as you rub your eyes. "this isnt happening. its just a mirage" as you open your eyes you realize that the tower has gotten closer. you quickly start to warn the villagers that death is all the tower has to offer, that they should quickly head the otherway with as much as they can carry. many of the villagers ignore you and start going towards the tower.. a few villagers seem to listen and head to their homes and return a few minutes later with bags and others and start heading out of the village with you near the end trying to convince more to follow you, but no one seems to listen, "and why would they? you are just a stranger in their town. they have no idea what is coming, but will soon realize they should of followed you" you tell yourself as you leave the village with the few who believed you..


End file.
